Over half of the artificial light produced in the United States comes from lamps in which an electric discharge through a gas is used to produce illumination (J. Waymouth, Electric Discharge Lamps, MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1971). The prevalence of electric discharge (e.g., fluorescent) illumination has led us to develop ways to inexpensively use discharge lamps for communication. The basic idea of using lighting to send information as well as to provide illumination appears to have originated at least as early as 1975 (M. Dachs, “Optical Communication System”, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,404, issued August 1975). Dachs discloses an analog amplitude-modulation (AM) scheme to modulate the arc current in a fluorescent lamp, the “carrier” signal, with an audio information signal. A more recent patent, “Boost-Mode Energization and Modulation Circuit for an Arc Lamp”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,434 to King et al., issued August 1996, discloses an updated electronic circuit that also provides for AM modulation of the arc current with an analog signal. Such techniques are generally undesirable for the direct transmission of data since, among other reasons, low frequency content in the data may lead to perceptible flicker in the light output, and the noise immunity of the overall transceiver system is not optimal. Techniques for encoding digital information have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,145, issued August 1997 to Smith, “Modulation and Coding for Transmission using Fluorescent Lamp Tubes”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,915 issued June 1997 to Gray, “Transmission System”, which employed either a pulsed AM or a phase modulation technique, respectively. Both techniques transmitted data at a rate that is on the same order of magnitude as that of the power-line frequency (50/60 Hz), i.e., relatively slowly compared to typical modem lamp arc frequencies in the range of 20,000 to 40,000 Hertz. Other communication schemes have also been proposed that do not use the lamp light as the carrier, but instead use the lamp fixture as an antenna for transmitting conventional radio wave or microwave signals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,859 issued June 1995 to Uehara, et al., “Transceiver for Wireless In-Building Communication Sytem [sic]”, for example, discloses techniques for mounting a microwave antenna on the glass surface of fluorescent and incandescent lamps.
In T. Buffaloe, D. Jackson, S. Leeb, M. Schlecht, and R. Leeb, “Fiat Lux: A Fluorescent Lamp Transceiver,” Applied Power Electronics Conference, Atlanta, Ga., June 1997 (“Buffaloe”, which is incorporate here in its entirety by reference), the authors outlined the possibility of using pulse-code modulation to transmit data with a fluorescent lamp. This scheme made use of a tri-level pulse coding, which led to a ballast design with a relatively high-complexity compared to the architectures described in the present invention. Also, the associated receiver was more complicated, and unable to support the high data rates achievable with the present invention.
Previous efforts to use lighting for communication have not appreciated the need to select the coding scheme and control codes based on the data being transmitted. Rivollet (R. Rivollet et. al., “System and Method for transmitting messages”, WO98/02846, Jan. 22, 1998 which is included here in its entirety by reference) teaches a very complex coding scheme to avoid flicker in which two hexadecimal characters (requiring 8 bits (time periods) total) are required to send a single decimal data character from the message. Rivollet does not have the capability to send alphabetical characters. Rivollet also shows no understanding of the effect that control codes and start codes can have on flicker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,116, issued November 1998 to Katyl, et. al., “Fluorescent Light Ballast with Information Transmission Circuitry” (which is included herein in its entirety by reference), teaches that a simple pulse code modulation scheme will be sufficient since “the modulation occurs at a sufficiently high frequency so that it is imperceptible in the range of human vision.”. However, as discussed above, Katyl does not understand or teach that the data must be analyzed and a proper coding method selected. Buffaloe uses a three-level coding scheme to attempt to avoid visible flicker. However, Buffaloe does not appreciate that the control codes and start codes also can create flicker. If the data stream were to contain a string of start codes using the scheme of Buffaloe to ensure reception of the start, the result would be visible flicker. Buffaloe does not teach or suggest the analysis of the data stream including the control codes and start codes in selecting the data coding scheme. None of these previous schemes involve analyzing the data to be transmitted including control and start codes and selecting the data coding scheme based upon the analysis of the nature of data.
The Applicants have invented a communication network based on frequency modulated radiation (e.g., visible light) that eliminates the disadvantages of the systems in the prior art. It enables higher power commercial scale lighting systems to be used to transmit the signal. It eliminates undesirable visual flicker in the system and so allows simultaneous continuous use of the lighting fixtures as lighting while also providing the medium for communication. It allows analog, digital or analog/digital data to be sent and received. It increases the bandwidth available to transmit data, and it enables a number of applications, such as multiple digital data streams, to be performed using a single lamp. Improvements made in the current invention can result in unprecedented performance advantages in the operation and implementation of lamp transceiver systems.
This invention is the first to propose establishing a transceiver system using any radiating transmitter with dual utility where the primary utility is any application, not just illumination but also possibly range finding, lane marking, or other applications, and the secondary utility is communication. This invention is the first to propose the transmission of bandlimited analog information such as audio signals by using frequency modulation, which enhances the noise immunity and available bandwidth over previous schemes while specifically avoiding sensory perceptible flicker in the transmission. It is the first to propose the efficient transmission of digital data using pulse code frequency modulation, and also the first to propose encoding digital bits in sidebands around the carrier frequency of the transmitter. It is the first to propose the use of a nonlinear detector in a dual-use network receiver to improve settling and detection time of pulse-coded data. These schemes for the transmission and reception of digital data substantially enhance the available data transmission rate in comparison to schemes in the prior art, again while eliminating perceptible flicker. It is the first to disclose schemes for creating multiple data transmission channels using the same transmitter, and the first to propose a receiver in a “dual-use” network capable of selecting one channel from a spectrum of available choices. It is the first to propose a receiver with variable “lock-in” or transmitter capture characteristics, allowing the tailoring of the behavior of the receiver as it locks on to different transmitters. This feature could be especially important for optimizing the receiver's behavior in way-finding applications, and in environments with many different closely spaced transmitters, to ease the process of acquiring and holding a data channel between the transmitter and receiver.
This patent application incorporates by reference in their entirety the following patents, patent applications and other documents and all the references included or mentioned in this application or in each of these references:    S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka, D. Jackson and E. C. Lupton, “Dual Use Electronic Transceivers for Wireless Data Networks”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,230, issued Mar. 6, 2001;    E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka, D. Jackson and B. L. Bentzen, “Communications Systems” U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,482, issued Jun. 4, 2002;    S. B. Leeb, “Dual Use Electronic Transceivers for Wireless Data Networks”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,599, issued Jul. 30, 2002;    G. B. Hovorka, S. B. Leeb, D. K. Jackson and E. C. Lupton, “Analog and Digital Receivers for Dual Use Wireless Data Networks”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,633, issued Jan. 7, 2003;    E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka and D. Jackson, “Communications Systems”, WO00/30415, issued May 25, 2000;    S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka, E. C. Lupton, R. T. Hinman, B. L. Bentzen, R. D. Easton, and L. Lashell, “Assistive Communication Systems for Disabled Individuals using Visible Lighting,” 15th International Conference on Technology and the Disabled, Mar. 24, 2000;    D. T. Burke, S. B. Leeb, R. T. Hinman, E. C. Lupton, J. Burke, J. C. Schneider, B. Ahangar, K. Simpson, E. A. K. Mayer, “Using Talking Lights to Assist Brain-Injured Patients with Daily Inpatient Therapeutic Schedule”, J. Head Injury Trauma, 16, 3, 284–291 (2001);    R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb., A. Avestruz, E. C. Lupton, B. L. Bentsen, R. Easton, “Dual Use Lighting for Assistive Communications”, 2002 NSF Design, Service and Manufacturing Grantees and Research Conference, January 2002 (on CD);    D. T. Burke, S. B. Leeb, R. T. Hinman, E. C. Lupton, J. Burke, J. C. Schneider, B. Ahangar, K. Simpson, E. A. K. Mayer, “Using Talking Lights to Assist Brain-Injured Patients with Daily Inpatient Therapeutic Schedule”, J. Head Injury Trauma, 16, 3, 284–291 (2001);    A. Avestruz, E. C. Lupton, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and A. Culkin, “Smart Markers for In-Depth Battlefield Information: Optical and Hybrid Communication”, 23rd Army Science Conference, Orlando Fla., December 2002;    A. Avestruz, E. C. Lupton, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and G. Livshin, “Smart Markers for In-depth and Perimeter Security Information using Optical and Hybrid Communications”, IEEE Conference on Technologies for Homeland Security, Spring 2003;    G. Livshin, A. Avestruz, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and E. C. Lupton, “Context Aware Security Based On Illumination (CASI)”; IEEE Conference on Technologies for Homeland Security, Spring 2003;    R. T. Hinman, A. Avestruz, E. C. Lupton, G. Livshin, J. I. Rodriguez, S. B. Leeb, C. Clark, K. J. Horvath and L. Volitzer, “Illumination Based Locator Assists Alzheimer's Patients”, IEEE Pervasive Computing, April–June 2004, 49 (2004);    R. T. Hinman, E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb, A. Avestruz, R. Gilmore, D. Paul and N. Peterson, “Using Talking Lights Illumination Based Communication Networks to Enhance Word Comprehension in Subjects who are Deaf or Hard-of-Hearing”, Am. J. Audiology, June 2003, 17–23;    G. B. Hovorka, S. B. Leeb, D. Jackson and E. C. Lupton, “Analog and Digital Electronic Transceivers for Dual-Use Wireless Data Networks”, PCT Application WO99/53633, Oct. 21, 1999;    S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka, D. Jackson and E. C. Lupton, “Dual-Use Electornic Transceiver set for Wireless Data Networks”, PCT Application WO99/53732, Oct. 21, 1999;    D. K. Jackson and S. B. Leeb, “Fluorescent Lamp Digital Transceiver” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/081,866, filed Apr. 15, 1998;    D. K. Jackson, et. al., “Fiat Lux, A Fluorescent Lamp Transceiver”, IEEE Transactions on Industrial Applications, vol. 34, No. 3, pp 625–630, May/June 1998;    G. B. Hovorka, S. B. Leeb, E. C. Lupton and D. K. Jackson, “Visible Lighting Communication System”, U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/108,287, filed Nov. 13, 1998;    G. B. Hovorka, S. B. Leeb and E. C. Lupton, “Visible Lighting Communication System II”, U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/115,374, filed Jan. 11, 1999;    S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka, D. Jackson and E. C. Lupton, “Dual Use Electronic Transceivers for Wireless Data Networks”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/291,76, Apr. 14, 1999;    G. B. Hovorka, S. B. Leeb, D. Jackson and E. C. Lupton, “Analog and Digital Electronic Transceivers for Dual-Use Wireless Data Networks”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/292,126, filed Apr. 14, 1999;    E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka and D. Jackson, “Communications Systems”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/291,709, filed Apr. 14, 1999;    E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb, G. B. Hovorka and D. Jackson, “Communication System,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/161,458, filed Mar. 31, 2002;    S. B. Leeb, D. K. Jackson, E. C. Lupton, and G. B. Hovorka, “Non-flickering Illumination Based Communication,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/201,378, filed Jul. 23, 2002;    S. B. Leeb, et al., “Hybrid Optical Wireless Network” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/617,082, filed Jul. 10, 2003;    S. B. Leeb, R. T. Hinman, G. B. Hovorka and E. C. Lupton, “Communication Networks,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/191,725, filed Mar. 24, 2000;    A. Avestruz, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and E. C. Lupton, “Hybrid Wireless Network”, U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/308,486, filed Jul. 25, 2001;    A. Avestruz, S. B. Leeb, R. T. Hinman and E. C. Lupton, “Multi-Element Assistive Network,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/311,037, filed Aug. 9, 2001;    R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb, A. Avestruz and E. C. Lupton, “Dual Use Lighting for Assistive Communications,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/326,277, filed Oct. 1, 2001;    R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb, A. Avestruz and E. C. Lupton, “Modulated Lighting,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/338,912, filed on Nov. 26, 2001;    R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb, A. Avestruz and E. C. Lupton, “Spread Spectrum Arc Lighting Communication,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/337,491, filed on Nov. 26, 2001;    S. B. Leeb, R. T. Hinman, A. Avestruz and E. C. Lupton, “Vehicle Guidance,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/341,191, filed on Dec. 7, 2001;    S. B. Leeb, E. C. Lupton, D. K. Jackson, G. B. Hovorka and B. L. Bentzen, “Optical Communications,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/353,253, filed on Feb. 1, 2002;    A. Avestruz, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and E. C. Lupton, “Incandescent Light Optical Communication,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/367,393, filed on Mar. 25, 2002;    R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb, A. Avestruz and E. C. Lupton, “Communication via Modulated Illumination,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/402,434, filed on Aug. 9, 2002;    A. Avestruz, S. B. Leeb, R. T. Hinman and E. C. Lupton, “Lighting Communication Point,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/416,357, filed Oct. 4, 2002;    G. Livshin, A. Avestruz, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and E. C. Lupton, “Context Aware Security through Illumination,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/450,072, filed Feb. 25, 2003;    G. Livshin, E. C. Lupton, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb, and A. Avestruz, “Context Aware Assistive Network,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/476,876, filed Jun. 6, 2003;    S. B. Leeb, R. Hinman, E. C. Lupton, A. Avestruz and G. Livshin, “Building Energy Conservation, Optimization Network,” U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/509,735, filed Oct. 7, 2003;    J. Rodriguez, G. Livshin, E. C. Lupton, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and A. Avestruz, “Multiple Device Wireless Network”, U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/528,336 filed Dec. 10, 2003;    J. Rodriguez, G. Livshin, E. C. Lupton, R. T. Hinman, S. B. Leeb and A. Avestruz, “Context Aware Multiple Device Wireless Network”, U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/528,986 filed Dec. 12, 2003;    A. Avestruz, J. Rodriguez, R. T. Hinman, G. Livshin, E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb, “Active Rejection Circuits”, U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/553,614 filed Mar. 15, 2003; and    G. Livshin, J. Rodriguez, R. T. Hinman, E. C. Lupton, S. B. Leeb and A. Avestruz, “Context Aware Networks” U.S. Provisional Patent Application, filed Aug. 5, 2004 on Express Mail Label ER 724999563US.